


Dirty Boy

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 壞男孩與他爹地，以及他的朋友們





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.12.14

他的男孩又玩得一身泥巴才在傍晚回到家，他和晚飯都已等候多時，聽到門被打開的聲音，走出廚房站在走廊，用詢問的目光看著在玄關把鞋子甩掉的男孩，男孩發現了他的視線，侷促地把髒兮兮的小腳並在一起。

「爹地。」

他瞇起眼把男孩從頭到尾打量了一遭，一個小泥人，只有眼睛還在滴溜溜地轉動，估計在思索著一個合理的玩泥巴的理由。

「你又去池塘邊玩了？」他徐徐走近一動不動的男孩，低下頭來對上男孩的眼睛，男孩很快便別過臉去，不敢與他直視。

良久，小傢伙才點點頭。

「去洗乾淨。」他命令道，「髒男孩。」

如獲大赦，男孩從他面前逃走了，留下一串漸漸變淺的腳印，他站在一旁，依舊低著頭，那些小小的印記還沒有他的腳三分之二長。

就像收留了什麼冒冒失失的小動物一樣。

 

浴室的門留了一道縫，他從縫中看進去，男孩站在花灑下一件件脫下衣服，短袖衫，短褲，內褲，沒被泥水沾到的白皙身體一點點露出來，像一頁頁翻過，逐漸看到精彩部分的書一樣。

男孩把髒衣服踢到一邊，抬腿時腿間的小東西也在晃蕩。站在門外的他很快就被發現，他索性推開門走進去，也把自己身上的衣服脫掉，擰開花灑開關，調到了合適的水溫，讓男孩再次淋濕。

他打上洗髮水把那頭帶著汗珠和雨水的捲毛洗乾淨，輕輕揉搓男孩的身體，從臉蛋到腳尖，小泥人又變回了乾乾淨淨的好男孩。

剛關上花灑，帶著水溫的小手握住了他的陰莖。男孩跪在他腿間，對他綻開一個純真的笑容：「輪到亨利幫爹地洗了。」

頂端被含進了溫暖的口腔，靈巧的舌頭在冠狀溝上打著圈，舔了幾下便把半硬的性器全都含進了嘴裡，他很快就在男孩口中徹底勃起，頂進了男孩脆弱的喉嚨。懂事的男孩沒有拒絕，但也沒能含太久，紅著臉把漲大的陰莖吐出來，轉而用舌尖逗弄底下的囊袋。

他伸腿，腳尖輕輕踩上男孩腿間的東西，可以稱得上是小巧的性器，還沒發育成熟，呈現出帶著粉色的白；男孩悶悶地呻吟一聲，靠在他的腿上，只用手掌撫弄他。

他坐下來把男孩抱過來，讓男孩趴著，露出緊翹臀瓣間的幼嫩洞穴，緊接著他發現這處剛剛被使用過，雖然已經被清理過，但是紅腫著微微張開的樣子已經昭然若揭。

「你去和誰玩了？」

這麼問了之後他就用舌尖入侵了那個小洞，很輕鬆就舔了進去，軟軟的穴肉像男孩本身一樣乖巧地裹住他，充滿活力。

「傑森叔叔和艾米⋯⋯」男孩喘息著把小屁股翹得更高，「在傑森叔叔家裡。」

他明白了，但還是打算問到底，咬了一口男孩的臀瓣：「怎樣玩的？」

男孩委屈地扭了扭，「和之前一樣。」

「說清楚，」他輕輕打了一下那個一點都不乖的貪吃的小屁股，「全都告訴爹地。」

男孩翻過來，對他展示自己身上的痕跡，「傑森叔叔買了新的玩具，要艾米把它放進亨利身體裡，」肉肉的胸脯上有淺紅色的吻痕，大腿內側也有牙印，「然後，亨利舔了他們的大肉棒，他們把牛奶射進了這裡。」短短的手指分開臀瓣，深粉色的穴口回憶起了當時的激情，已經渴求地張合起來，「好多，好燙，傑森叔叔還說下次要帶朋友來和亨利一起玩⋯⋯」

這是他教出來的壞男孩，專吃男人的陰莖，一根還不夠，還要很多根，不知要喝多少精液才能填滿這個欲求不滿的小屁股。

他抓著男孩的腳踝把男孩拽過來，陰莖狠狠頂進了被開拓過的肉穴，男孩滿足地呻吟一聲，扭著身子主動把他吞得更深，「爹地⋯⋯爹地的肉棒⋯⋯」

「嗯？」他一下捅到了底，毫不留情地抽插起來，「現在想要爹地了？」

「一直想要，想要爹地。」

男孩咕噥著撒嬌，伸手去摟他的脖子，紅潤的嘴唇貼了過來，他吮吸著甜蜜的小嘴，舔進男孩的嘴裡，把男孩吻得嗚咽起來，下身動作不停，手指把圓滾滾的臀瓣揉捏得變型了，用力撞進去，把小小的甬道撐開。

「想要爹地，還是想要爹地的肉棒？」他的手指擰住了男孩胸前小小的乳尖，那裡一直是可愛的粉色，只有被吮吸和玩弄時，顏色才會變深，「還是只要是男人都行？」

「想要爹地⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」在他的攻勢下，男孩啜泣起來，閉著眼睛親吻他，眼淚都蹭在了他的臉上，「只要是爹地都想要，什麼都想要。」

男孩的腿纏上他的腰，和他貼得更近了，柔軟的小胸脯擠著他的胸膛，哭得眼淚汪汪，卻還是抽抽嗒嗒地訴說著對他的渴望。

和之前的每一次一樣，他這次也認輸了，男孩縱然貪玩，但最終還是會回到他的懷裡，乖乖地吞吃他的陰莖，當他的好男孩，他專屬的小婊子。

他嘆著氣回以親吻，撫慰哭泣的男孩，在那溫暖的肉穴深處射滿濃稠的精液。而明顯之前已經高潮過好幾次的身體，這一回什麼都射不出來了，那才剛會勃起的小陰莖，顫抖著滴出透明的液體。

保持著把他含在屁股裡的姿勢，男孩縮在他懷裡餮足地喘息，小手攀在他的胸膛，在他的胸口印下一吻。

「我愛你，爹地。」

他對他的男孩微笑，看著與自己相似的臉龐，無數次悖德的遊戲，給他帶來了溫暖與慰藉。他早就陷得太深了。

「爹地也愛你。」

晚餐已經涼了，但是沒有人在乎。

 

第二天男孩早早地就回了家，因為他把凱爾接了回來，凱爾在寵物學校的學習告一段落，可以暫時離開學校，在家生活了。

然而他們的晚飯依舊耽誤了，下午茶時男孩把果醬塗在自己身上讓凱爾來舔，大型犬把小主人舔了個遍，包括腿間的小鳥兒和股縫，所以到後來，男孩趴在地毯上翹高臀部，倚著他的腿為他口交，凱爾的陰莖正在那個緊窄的小穴裡抽插。

「嗯⋯⋯凱爾⋯⋯」男孩被大狗撞得含不住他，只能用手掌撫慰他，「乖狗狗，你做得很好⋯⋯」

凱爾輕輕銜著男孩的後頸，得到表揚之後歡快地搖起了尾巴。

 

睡前男孩又和凱爾做了一回，並且執意要含著凱爾的結睡覺，「凱爾很想我，我也很想凱爾，而且凱爾會幫我舔乾淨的。」

他看著男孩的穴口被大狗的陰莖結堵住的香豔模樣，默許了這個要求，並且決定明天晚上也要對男孩做同樣的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

傑森是在一個傍晚發現他的小鄰居的「秘密」的。

鄰居家的兒子亨利，在後院和同學告別，那個高大的男孩兒把亨利圈在懷裡，吻住了亨利的嘴。他們親了好一會兒，直到亨利支撐不住縮在對方懷裡軟軟地蹭。

男孩走了，亨利也從小門進了房子裡，傑森卻感到一股陌生的渴望，從心中升起。

後來某一天的下午茶時間，他把亨利邀請到家裡來，在男孩兒舔著手指上吃泡芙沾到的奶油時，告訴了亨利他那天窺視到的事情。

意料之中地，男孩臉紅了，抬頭看了傑森一眼，又低下頭去喝茶。

「你父親知道了嗎？」他緊盯著男孩牛奶一樣顏色的小手，亨利在他的目光下怯怯地舔著手指，搖了搖頭。

「如果你也和我做同樣的事情，我保證不會告訴你父親。」

他不再掩飾自己濃重的喘息，佈下了一個陷阱。男孩乖乖地走了過來，帶著奶油香味的手扶在他肩膀上，閉上眼親吻了他。

如同想像中一樣的柔軟觸感，緊接著男孩的小舌頭就舔了進來，他嚐到了泡芙的甜味，和紅茶的馨香，亨利輕輕摩挲他的鬍茬，手隔著襯衫撫摸他的胸肌，最後解開了他的皮帶。

他沒料到事情會這樣發展，原本他只是想從男孩嘴邊偷幾個吻，至於更進一步的事情，可以慢慢打算。

但是——他低下頭，男孩跪在他腿間，捧著他的陰莖，用那張吻過他的嘴，津津有味地含吮，好像已經做過無數次一樣，把他舔硬，整根含進嘴裡，再慢慢吐出來。他的手指輕揉男孩的捲髮，沙啞地嘆息，努力抑制射精的慾望，「你和他，還會怎樣玩？」

男孩像舔冰激凌一樣舔他的頂端，嘟著嘴親了一口那裡，隨即放開，在他面前脫得精光。

白皙的身體還帶著孩童的圓潤，胸前的小巧乳頭是花瓣一樣的顏色，微微鼓起的小肚子，還有兩腿間蟄伏著的青澀性器⋯⋯

他的喉嚨發緊。

男孩背對著他趴在茶几上，分開臀瓣，露出粉色的穴口，繼續描述著，「艾米會舔亨利的這裡，然後把大肉棒插進來。」

毫無疑問，他做了與男孩的同伴一樣的事情，他把男孩的肉穴舔得濡濕，男孩幼嫩的身體在他的取悅下變成泛著熱氣的深粉色，原本緊閉的入口慢慢地張合，他將漲紫的性器抵在男孩股間，惡意地微微用力磨蹭。

「接下來呢？」

「插進來，叔叔⋯⋯」男孩因渴求而哭個不停，翹高屁股想把他吃進去，「亨利想要叔叔的肉棒⋯⋯」

這太荒唐了，他操了他的小鄰居。他把陰莖頂進那個本不該承歡的部位，肆意抽送，茶几被他們的動作震得顫抖不止，他索性坐在沙發上把男孩抱到懷裡，托著兩瓣柔軟又有彈性的臀肉，把男孩頂起又狠狠放下，甚至沒有思考過這樣激烈的性愛對方是否能承受。

事實證明男孩可以，無論他的動作多用力，那個緊窄並充滿活力的小洞都乖乖地把他完全容納。他摸到了男孩身前晃動的性器，還不會勃起的陰莖只有他的拇指長，他輕輕捏了捏軟軟的囊袋，男孩哭得更厲害了，在他懷裡扭動著躲開他的手，「不要捏，叔叔，不然會——」

「會怎麼樣？」他更不可能停下了，把那團小小的肉塊托在手裡玩弄，像幫男孩手淫一樣，兩指捏著那根小東西上下擼動，食指還在頂端的小洞上打轉。男孩像被拽住尾巴的小貓一樣尖叫著哭泣，但同時也把他含得更緊了。

不管他怎麼逼問，男孩都搖著頭不肯說，短短的手指抓在他的手臂上，被他一下又一下地頂進最深處，最終只能嗚咽著縮在他懷裡。

他射進男孩身體裡的時候，感覺到手掌也被沾濕了，被他玩弄的陰莖洩出淡黃色的透明液體，滴滴答答落在地板上，有些還濺到了茶几上，甚至茶杯裡。

他又抽送幾下，男孩可憐兮兮地又尿了更多出來，「叔叔，不要了⋯⋯」

「你在艾米面前也這樣嗎？」他依舊把男孩抱在懷裡，滿不在乎地扯來紙巾擦手，好像剛才只是再正常不過的一次手淫。

男孩搖搖頭，想了想，又點點頭。

他瞇起眼睛，感覺自己似乎知道了什麼別的事情。

 

他的猜想很快便得到驗證。過了幾天，亨利的父親邀請他去吃晚飯，他如約前往，敲門的時候發現門沒關，他走了進去，在第一個拐角就看到亨利和父親在客廳裡，男孩赤裸著坐在父親懷裡，男人勃起的性器正在那個吞吃過他的小洞裡進出。

他握緊了手中的紅酒，看來他的伴手禮可以有點別的用途了。


End file.
